Back in Your Arms
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are reunited after months of being apart due to work. Pete's World, post Journey's End.  Pure fluff. Ten2/Rose


Rose waited by Platform 3 as she waited for her Husband. She and The Doctor, (or John Smith as he was known to everyone else on Pete's world) had been apart for over three months, and as much as they'd enjoyed staying in touch over Skype and text messages, it just wasn't the same. All Rose wanted was to be held in his arms again, and hug him, and kiss him, and make love to him. The amount of times Rose had woken up in the morning, wishing to be in his arms again, she started to tap her foot as she couldn't down the minutes before his train arrived.

It had already been delayed by an hour, which Rose hadn't appreciated one bit, not only did she want to see her Husband already, but night was drawing in, the sun was setting, and she didn't fancy being here on her own during the night. Rose found that despite growing up in one of the roughest areas of London as a teenager, she could never get used to dark figures roaming around in the dark, it creeped her out. As she began to tap her foot against the floor impatiently she heard someone's voice shouting at her.

"What?" She quietly whispered to herself, and turned around; confusions ran through her as her Husband stood there with his bags, smiling at her. A grin slowly grew on Rose's face as she realised he was standing only 100 metres away from her. She slowly began to run towards him, she suddenly didn't care about anyone standing around them, the fact she was freezing, or would fall any minute. He was here; she just wanted to be in his arms again. The Doctor grinned as Rose jumped in to his arms, pulling her in to a bear hug.

"I'm guessing you've missed me then?" He whispered in her ear, but she simply nodded, clinging on to him as though he was going to disappear at any moment. "I can't breathe Rose." He whispered, and she let go of him for a moment. So many emotions were running through her, happiness and joy, and lust. Without a second thought, or chance for The Doctor to catch his breath, Rose locked her lips on to his. She sighed intently as their tongues intertwined with one another, she'd forgotten how good he tasted, and how good a kisser he was, the way they fitted together so perfectly. She'd forgotten it all.

"Can we go home now?" Rose whispered as she finally stopped kissing him, "I'll...show you how much I've missed you. Do we have to wait until we get home?"

"That sounds good." The Doctor smirked, and leant down to Rose's ear for a moment, "But I think we should wait until we get home." He whispered, receiving a confused look from Rose, "Your Father's over there."

"You could have told me that before I snogged your face off!" Rose slapped him gently, placing her face in her hands as she began to blush as Pete simply looked away, and smirked. "I could kill you sometimes."

"It's just as embarrassing for me!" The Doctor pointed out, "Besides, you won't kill because you love me, and you've missed me a ridiculous amount, which a few seconds ago, you wanted to show me, and I still want to be shown."

"You're rambling, and talking nonsense." Rose giggled, that was another thing she had missed. She seemed to be the only person who could put up with his random nonsense that he came out with, she didnt know how Pete had coped with him for three months. "Oh, I've missed you! Never go away again, please?"

"I won't, I promise." The Doctor smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife gently, breaking it off after a moment, "Oh yeah, and sorry for telling you the wrong train station..."

"I don't care." Rose shook her head gently, nesting her body against his for a moment, she didnt care about anything or anyone else around them. For the next few minutes it was just the two of them, she was back in his arms finally, he was back where he belonged, with her, in London. "Although, next time it would help, I don't fancy hanging around a deserted train station for two hours again, it's creepy."

"I told you," He took her hand in his, smiling as it was a perfect fit, "I'm not leaving again, I can't cope being away from you for months and months at a time, I can last maybe a week from now on, maximum. I don't ever want to be away from you again." He whispered, smiling down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and Rose giggled gently. "Come on then Shiver, let's get you home. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed!" Rose raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, because when we get home, we're going to be doing so much sleeping."

**Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
